Weil es eine Lüge wäre
by Timjana
Summary: Ursprüngliche Deutsche Version zu 'Cause it would be a lie' Gerade als Molly sich wieder gesammelt hat und in ihren Alltag zurückkehrt, taucht Sherlock bei ihr auf.


_Dies war mit Leichtigkeit der schwierigste Schritt seines Lebens.  
Er sollte es nicht sein. Es ging nur um Emotionen.  
Aber dann wiederum… _

Es klopfte.  
Verwundert hob Molly den Kopf und bereute es im selben Augenblick. Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen.  
Die Hände blutig vom Kadaver unter ihren Fingern blickte sie Sherlock entgegen.  
Ausgerechnet Sherlock.  
Sie hatte es hinter sich gelassen.  
Sie hatte das Gespräch weggesperrt. Weit weg.  
Nach einer Nacht in der sie nicht geschlafen hatte. Nach einer Nacht, die aus Weinen, Schniefen und haltlosem Aufheulen bestanden hatte, war sie aufgestanden um zurück in ihren Alltag zu schreiten.

Warum hatte er geklopft? Er klopfte nie.  
Dafür klopfte ihr Herz umso schneller.  
Aber Sherlock. Sherlock klopfte nicht.  
Er kam rein. Er platzte in einen Raum. Er verlangte – ohne zuvor anzuklopfen. Er fragte. Er überraschte sie. Er erschreckte sie.  
Er brachte sie aus dem Konzept, aber Sherlock klopfte nicht…

Den Klos in ihrem Hals hinunter zu schlucken schien unmöglich. Trotzdem schaffte sie es einen gebrochenen Ton aus ihrer Kehle herauszuquälen.  
«Was?»  
Was willst du hier? Was tust du hier? Warum stehst du nur an der Tür und starrst mich an?

Sie selbst hatte sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt. Sie konnte nicht – und dann mit einem Mal ging es doch.

Die Erkenntnis darüber, dass es Sherlock war, der sie allein mit seiner Präsenz daran hinderte, sich zu bewegen, entliess sie in die Freiheit sich wieder zu rühren. Sie stand über dem was hier passierte.  
Aus Erstarren wurde Entnervung. Kurz zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann wandte sie den Blick ab. Die Leiche konnte wohl warten - für einen Moment – und so wurde sie die Silikonhandschuhe geräuschvoll los. In der stillen Leichenhalle wiederhallte das Klatschen und Schreien des Plastiks gerade zu laut.  
Als sie wieder aufsah, war der Klos verschwunden und sie fühlte sich wie immer in Sherlocks Präsenz.  
Das war nicht zu vergleichen mit gut. Oh es war weit entfernt von gut. Es war diese hässliche Mischung die eintrat, wenn man einen Menschen liebte und wusste, dass diese Liebe nicht erwidert wurde. Es war das unangenehme Ziehen, wenn man auf mehr hoffte, doch nur Freundschaft erwarten konnte. Aber sie hatte gelernt damit zu leben, das hatte sie akzeptiert.

«Und? Was sollte das Theater?»  
Auch sein Anruf gestern hatte nichts daran geändert, dennoch war ihre Stimme ein Hauch eisiger als gewollt.  
Sie war sicher er hatte eine plausible Erklärung. Sie wusste, er hatte seine Gründe. Sherlock Holmes tat nichts ohne Grund.  
Und sie wusste, dass es für ihn keinen Grund gab, sich lustig über sie zu machen.  
Er hatte sich einmal lustig über sie gemacht. Ein einziges Mal und es war nicht aus Böswilligkeit gewesen. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, als er seinen Fehler bemerkt hatte.

Nun stand er da.  
Er sah unsicher aus und das wiederum verunsicherte Molly.  
Es öffnete den Teil ihres Herzens, den sie verschlossen halten wollte. Zumindest in dem Augenblick.

«Sherlock, was ist los?»  
Sie konnte es sich nicht erwehren nachzufragen. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Sie konnte es lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Etwas stimmte nicht und es bereitete Sherlock Leid.

«Ich…» Seine Stimme brach und brachte Molly dazu die Stirn zu runzeln.  
Dies war nicht für ein Fall. Was auch immer ihn hierher geführt hatte, er hatte keinen Plan. Sherlock verlor nicht den Faden. Sherlock stockte nicht, in dem was er sagte. Möglich, dass er für einen Moment perplex war, aber auch dann sprach er anschliessen in kompletten Sätzen.

«Sherlock? Warum hast du mich angerufen gestern? Warum hast du mich gezwungen das… zu sagen?»  
Sie wusste, dass sie ihm das Leben damit einfacher machte. Genauso wie sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst das Leben damit schwerer machte. Die schöne Mauer die sie aufgebaut hatte, Stein für Stein, Träne für Träne, riss sie nun mit ihren eigenen Worten wieder ein. Sie bröckelte bereits und es kostete sie mehr als nur ein wenig Selbstbewusstsein sie zu halten.  
Aber für Sherlock, machte sie mit dieser klaren Frage auf die es eine klare Antwort gab, das Leben einfacher.

«Es war ein Code.»  
Seine Worte wurden gezielt. Er wirkte entschlossener und er wirkte als hätte er eine Entscheidung gefällt.  
Sie mochte diese Entscheidung nicht. Das wusste sie instinktiv.  
«Ein Code zu was? Warum ich?»  
«Ein Code zum Deaktivieren einer Bombe, nur hat es keinen Bombe gegeben, wie sich herausgestellt hatte und mir wurde keine Wahl gelassen wen ich anrufe.»  
So korrekt. So emotionslos – fast. So Sherlock.  
«Eine Bombe die wen treffen sollte?»  
Sie fragte weiter. Hier lag mehr versteckt. Es lag in seinem Zögern, das nun folgte.

«Dich…»  
«Mich…?», flüsterte sie erschrocken.

Ein bedachtes Nicken folgte und daraufhin ein Schwall einer Erklärung.

Molly hörte nur einen Teil der Worte… eigentlich hörte sie seine Worte nicht. Sie spürte wie die Mauer einbrach. Sie wollte sie aufhalten. Sie wollte, dass er schwieg und hob die Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, während sie mit eigener, gebrochener Stimme rekapitulierte.  
«Ich muss dir sagen, dass… dass… das sagen, damit nicht eine Bombe mein Leben zerstört?»  
Sie war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob ihr Letzteres nicht lieber gewesen wäre.  
«Hypothetische Bombe. Sie war nicht echt. Und ich bin darauf reingefallen und habe… etwas viel Schlimmeres angestellt…?»  
Die Mauer zitterte. Molly japste nach Luft und, wollte ihre Hände um ihren Körper schlingen und seine Stimme aussperren. Sie wollte weinen, sie wollte schreien, doch sie konnte nicht. Alles was sie konnte war steif zu nicken.

 _Du hast nicht gewonnen, du hast verloren. Schau was du ihr angetan hast. Schau was du dir selbst angetan hast.  
All diese komplizierten, kleinen Gefühle, ich verliere den Überblick. Emotionaler Kontext, Sherlock, es zerstört dich immer wieder. _

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte ihn kommen hören, aber es einfach verdrängt.  
So überkam seine Umarmung sie wie eine kalte Welle aus der See. Sie japste nach Luft und suchte nach Halt und der einzige Halt den es gab, war Sherlock.  
Die Mauer zerbrach in alle ihre Einzelteile, während sie sich verzweifelt an Sherlock klammerte und spürte wie er sie festhielt. Er hielt sie einfach fest und sagte nichts.  
Worte wären auch fehl am Platz gewesen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, bis seine Umarmung lockerer wurde. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt. Ihr Puls hatte sich beruhigt. Ruhe war eingekehrt zwischen den Bruchstücken ihrer Mauer und ein neues, warmes Gefühl war entstanden. Ein Gefühl, welches ihr Angst machte.

«Molly»  
«Nein…», widersprach sie und wollt seine Worte aufhalten. Statt ihn ausreden zu lassen, erhob sie selbst erneut die Stimme. Doch sie wagte es nicht, aufzusehen. Sie wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen hielt sie weiter an ihm fest.  
«Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist. Sag, dass du mich… nur retten wolltest. Sag, dass die Worte dir nichts bedeutet haben.»  
«Das kann ich nicht.»  
«Warum?»  
«Weil es eine Lüge wäre.»  
Erst jetzt stiess sich Molly ab von ihm. Weit genug um ihn sehen zu können. Weit genug um ihm in die Augen zu blicken.  
«Was?... Du meinst…»  
Ein kurzes, wenn auch trauriges Lächeln wanderte über seine Lippen.  
«Ja.»

Und mit einem Mal erkannte sie das Problem. Es ging nicht darum, ob er sie liebte oder nicht. Jetzt, da sie seine Worte hörte ging es ihr auf. Es war nie darum gegangen, ob er sie liebte oder nicht. Er hatte sie immer geliebt. Er hatte Jim verspottet, während er zu Johns Liebschaften kaum einen Kommentar abgab in dessen Gegenwart. Er hatte ihren Versuch jemanden zu beeindrucken verspottet, solange bis ihm klar geworden war, dass sie ihn hatte beeindrucken wollen. Er entschuldigte sich für sie. Er entschuldigte sich bei ihr. Er bedankte sich bei ihr. Natürlich hatte er sie gebraucht um die Leiche aufzutreiben, die ihm ähnlich gewesen war, aber er hätte nicht ihre Wohnung wählen müssen um sich zu verstecken.  
Er vertraute ihr.

Er wünschte sich, dass sie glücklich war. Weil sie es verdient hatte. In seinen Augen verdient sie mehr als ihn, denn er machte sie nicht glücklich. Er verdiente kein Glück.

«Du liegst falsch.»  
«Was?» Er wirkte verwirrt.  
«Auch du verdienst Glück…»  
«Ich… Molly… ich kann nicht sein was du brauchst.»  
«Das weisst du nicht.»  
«Doch. Ich werde nie sein, was du dir wünschst.»  
«Was ist es denn, was ich mir wünsche?»  
Stille folgte. Ihr Blick auf seinen geheftet, forderte sie eine Antwort. Sie forderte zu wissen, was sie in seinen Augen brauchte und sich wünschte.  
Dann sah sie die Erkenntnis. Sie sah seine Mauer in seinen Augen fallen. Sein Körper erstarrte komplett in ihrer Umarmung und diese Geste der vollkommenen Hilflosigkeit entlockte Molly gar ein Lächeln.  
Aus einer völligen Spontanität heraus, stellte sie sich auf die Zehen spitzen, und küsste ihn.  
Ein Kuss der keine Erwiderung erfuhr, doch das macht nichts. Sie wusste warum.  
«Ich werde immer da sein, wenn du mich brauchst», flüsterte Molly.  
Mit einem Lächeln löste sie sich von ihm, ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch, zog die Handschuhe an und wandte sich wieder ihrer Leiche zu.

… _war er schon immer sehr emotional gewesen._


End file.
